Unexpected Relationship
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Pertama kali aku melihat orang itu. Aku merasa tidak menyukainya. Tapi, akhirnya ... Aku ... Dengan orang itu ... / Request fic dari Borru. Friendship!Kaga(Reader)xKuro. Warning inside. Keep or delete(for revision)? Thanks for reading :D


**Unexpected Relationship**

.

.

Warning : Full friendship. 1st person PoV (*Let's say Kagami's, but, I like to had it as Male!Reader's PoV.) OOC...? Typo(s)? AU? Abal fic. Unbeta. Fail fic? :') Pembullyan Kagami-kun/reader dan Kuroko-kun X3

*Tidak akan mendeskripsikan bahwa itu Kagami-kun. Saya sengaja /dibuang.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san. Shaun the Rabbit tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil dari membuat (request) fic ini.

Request fic from **Borru-kun**?

.

.

SMA privat Seirin.

Tempat yang masih mau menerimaku, seorang murid pindahan dari luar negeri. Syukurlah nilaiku cukup untuk masuk sekolah yang terhitung baru ini.

Aku sangat suka dengan basket, karena itu aku masuk klub basket sekolah ini.

Dengar-dengar,

Tim basket Seirin ini masih baru namun tahun kemarin sudah berhasil masuk seleksi interhigh.

Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Ternyata tidak susah juga mencari klub tersebut, aku melihat seseorang yang rupanya seperti kucing tengah membagi-bagikan lembaran untuk mempromosikan tim basket Seirin.

Segera kutarik orang itu ("Sumimasen, Koga-senpai...!") untuk menunjukkan tempat dimana aku bisa mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk tim basket.

Lalu, aku mendaftarkan diriku dan mengikuti beberapa tantangan untuk menunjukkan berapa besar keinginanku masuk klub itu.

Kupikir, semuanya akan berjalan tenang dan damai.

Tidak akan ada orang yang berani menggangguku kecuali ... Orang itu.

Tetsuya Kuroko kalau tidak salah namanya.

Dia salah satu pemain basket dari generasi keajaiban yang katanya legendaris, dia adalah pemain keenam, dll.

Awalnya kupikir dia si lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa, aku tidak suka dengan orang lemah seperti itu.

Tapi, kemudian dia mengatakan hal yang keren (dan terdengar lebay. ("Nigou, sepertinya ada yang mau main kejar-kejaran." "CUKUUUUUP!"))

"Kau adalah cahaya dan aku bayangan (kage)."

Awalnya kupikir kage itu karage. Jadi, makanan gitu? Aku mau sih kalau karage ... Ehem. Tapi, aku salah paham ternyata. Lalu, kupikir kalau jadi bayangan itu ... Jadi yang di bawah kakiku. ("Itu hanya perumpamaan ...")

Peduli amat dengan kata-kata Kise atau Momoi yang bilang, "Kurokocchi keren!" "Tetsu-kun sangat baiiik!" Dan kawan-kawannya.

AKU TIDAK PEDULI!

Kenapa kalian bisa mengatakannya baik, dan lain-lain itu?! Apa kalian tidak kasihan padaku yang selalu diganggu olehnya?!

Lihat-! Lihat-!

LIHAAAAT-!

"Guk!"

Di-di-dia membawa anjing itu!

Kalian lihat?!

"GYAAAAAA! JANGAN MENDEKAT KUROKOOOO!"

Inilah kisahku yang dibully oleh pemuda yang lebih kecil dari aku dan sangat suka menyalahgunakan kemampuannya.

.

"Kuroko no Basuke... De-desu!"

.

**1\. Berat badan**

JAPANESE RUSH TIME LUNCH!

Saat yang paling kutunggu-tunggu,

Jam makan siang!

Segera kukeluarkan semua makanan yang berada di dalam laciku ; sandwich, burger, hotdog, roti panjang, karton susu.

Yang mana yang kupilih~

Akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada makanan yang paling panjang, roti panjang (Jelas sekali.) Kubuka plastik pembungkusnya dan bersiap memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku, "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Konnichiwa." Mataku membulat ketika orang itu berada tepat di depanku, bahkan pipiku sudah dipenuhi oleh adonan tepung yang sudah berupa roti tersebut.

"UHUK!" Dan resikonya, aku segera menelan paksa roti-roti itu tanpa dikunyah sebanyak 32 kali. Dia, yang paling tidak merasa bersalah karena mengganggu acara romantis dengan para makananku, memberikan karton susu itu.

Glek glek glek glek ah.

"Fiuh ..." Aku menghela napas lega. Untunglah aku tidak mati kesedak, "Sialan kau. Memangnya ada apa?!" Seruku jengkel.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Balasnya dengan wajah datar teflon. Membuatku ingin menggamparnya, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, nanti kau bisa bertambah gemuk jika terus makan-makanan seperti itu."

TWITCH!

"Ka-kau bilang apa, Kuroko?! Sialan kau!" Hilang. "KUROKO! KEMARI KAUUUU!" Misdirection sialan!

.

**2\. PR**

"Oi, Kuroko. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR kanji?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil tetap membaca novel buatan uh ... Siapa itu ...

"Oi, Kuroko, kau dengar aku 'kan?" Ucapku sekali lagi.

" ... " Tidak ada jawaban.

Ayolah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kanji apa itu ... Secara aku hanyalah anak pindahan dari negara yang tidak belajar huruf beginian!

"Aku tahu kau pasti sudah mengerjakannya!" Seruku kesal. Kuroko 'kan anak yang rajin mengerjakan PR. Terutama PR bahasa Jepang.

" ... " Hening lagi.

Keras kepala memang anak ini.

"Akan kutraktir kau di majiba nanti."

"Oke." Sebuah buku pun langsung disodorkan padaku. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum frustasi(?). Hanya untuk meminjam PR masa sesusah ini?! Dan... Sialan. Kalau dikasih vanilla shake baru nurut!

.

**3\. Penampilan**

"Kenapa alismu bercabang?"

TWITCH.

"Kenapa membahas alisku?! Masbuloh?!" Ujarku jengkel. Alisku ini benar-benar limited edition tahu! *kibas alis(?)*

"Lagipula ..." Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Kenapa kamu pendek sekali ya?"

IGNITE.

"Hahaha, aku 'kan bisa menahan ignite passmu!" Girangku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Ia terlihat sangat kesal, tidak, jengkel setengah mati lebih tepatnya, "Nigou."

"Guk!" Muncul seekor monster kecil dengan mata biru bulat itu dari tasnya.

"KENAPA DIA BISA ADA DI TASMUUUU?! SIALAN KAAAAAU, KUROKO!" Untung aku tidak terjun bebas dari kelas.

.

**4\. 10 Hal**

Ada beberapa hal yang kubenci di dunia ini.

Pertama, hantu.

Kedua, film horor.

Ketiga, bahasa Jepang. (Kenapa kanji harus sesusah ini -_-?!)

Keempat, makanan kantoku.

Kelima, dibenci Tatsuya.

Keenam, anjing.

Ketujuh, Nigou. (Dia lebih mengerikan!)

Kedelapan, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kesembilan, generasi keajaiban.

Kesepuluh, Kuroko Tetsuya. (Eh? Aku sudah mengatakannya ya?)

.

**5\. Rekan**

Meski begitu, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah rekan yang baik. Selama bermain basket.

Kemampuan misdireksinya sangat bekerja dengan baik untuk mencuri bola ataupun mengoper bola kepada anggota tim yang lain.

Dia selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk tim ini.

Dia selalu mendukung tim ini.

Sebagai anggota tim ini, aku akan terus berusaha yang terbaik!

Aku pun juga tidak mau kalah dari si pendek itu!

YOSH! Aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua! Ahahaha! ("Jangan terlalu percaya diri." "Ribut kau!")

.

**6\. Tidak pilih-pilih**

Kecil-kecil gitu, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak banyak memilih-milih.

Terbukti, dia masih mau berteman denganku, yang notabene anak pindahan dari luar negeri. (Padahal, orang-orang pada takut padaku.)

Lalu, ia juga tidak memilih makanan yang disuguhkan kantoku kepadanya. Bahkan ia rela menjadi kelinci percobaan!

Tapi, kadang ia sering menggunakan misdireksi saat Kise datang. Alasannya kabur, "Kise-kun ribut." Itu artinya dia menyukai ketenangan.

Tunggu.

Itu artinya dia pilih-pilih orang dong?! Atau mungkin dia terlalu tsundere untuk bertemu Kise?! ("Tolong jangan menyebar berita-berita yang tidak benar ...")

.

**7\. Psikolog Gratis**

Kuroko Tetsuya bisa saja membuka praktik psikolog gratis. Tapi, mungkin karena hawa keberadaannya tipis, jadi, yang datang hanya sedikit. Hahahaha-HA! OI, ITU SAKIT, KUROKO! *ngelus pinggang*

Aku sangat ingat ketika aku mempunyai masalah dengan salah satu temanku, kemudian dia memberikan saran yang sangat membantu.

"Seharusnya kau bicara langsung dengan orang itu. Bicarakan saja baik-baik hingga jalan keluarnya muncul." Aku masih ingat kata-kata calon guru TK itu.(?)

Setelah mengikuti sarannya, aku dan temanku berhasil mendapatkan solusinya dan persaudaraan kami tidak jadi putus.

Elo. Gue. Ga jadi end.

Btw, makasih banyak, Kuroko.

.

**8\. Cita-cita**

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kau ingin jadi apa?" Tanya Kuroko padaku.

"Ha? Menjadi yang nomor satu di Jepang!" Jawabku pede.

"Maksudku pekerjaan ... Aku ingin menjadi guru TK. Atau menjadi sastrawan." Curcolnya dengan wajah tidak berekspresi.

Aku mengelus daguku. Berpikir tentang pekerjaan masa depanku apa.

"Menjadi pemain basket di NB* mungkin? Menjadi seorang pemadam kebakaran juga tidak buruk ..." Jawabku.

"Pemadam kebakaran? *Bukannya kau juga harus dipadamkan?"

"Jangan cari masalah, Kuroko!"

.

**9\. Tipe**

Kadang aku penasaran. Kuroko itu 'kan juga seorang laki-laki. Pernahkah dia **menyukai seorang perempuan?

"Kuroko. Apa kau punya orang yang kausukai?"

Mata biru itu segera menatapku terkejut. Tapi, kemudian kembali normal dan mengarahkan pandangan matanya kepada novel yang masih dipegangnya.

"Tidak. Tapi, aku mempunyai tipe idamanku." Jawabnya sambil tetap membaca.

BOHONG!

Kuroko Tetsuya si pendek dengan wajah datar itu punya tipe idaman?!

Jangan-jangan dia suka tipe seksi?! Pantas dia dekat dengan manager Touou itu! (" ... Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam ...")

"Tipeku adalah seseorang yang lembut."

Bengong.

"Kaudengar? Aku menyukai seseorang yang lembut. Itu tipe idamanku. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Aku? Ng ... Kalau ditanya seperti itu ... Tipe idealku adalah seseorang yang elegan!"

Kemudian Kuroko berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. (Apa salahnya dengan tipe idamanku?!)

.

**10\. Kelulusan**

Meski masih banyak hal yang tidak dapat kuceritakan. 3 tahun mengenal seseorang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar merubah hidupku.

Aku jadi mengerti apa itu kerjasama tim.

Aku jadi mengerti apa itu persahabatan.

Aku jadi mengerti cara memperlakukan seorang gadis.

Aku jadi mengerti banyak kanji.

Aku jadi mengerti banyak hal!

Ternyata tidak semua pandangan pertama itu benar. Terbukti aku malah berteman baik dengan orang tersebut.

Namun, disinilah kami.

Acara kelulusan SMA privat Seirin.

"Aku senang berteman denganmu." Kuroko membungkukan badannya di depanku.

"Ha! Aku juga senang bisa berteman denganmu." Balasku sambil mengacak rambutnya, meski aku tahu itu salah satu kegiatan yang paling ia benci, aku tetap melakukannya.

"Karena ini acara kelulusan, maka aku akan memaafkanmu." Serunya sambil merapikan surai biru mudanya.

"Semoga di masa depan nanti kita dapat bertemu lagi. Jangan lupakan persahabatan kita." Ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum puas.

Mana mungkin aku melupakan teman baikku sendiri!

Sampai jumpa masa SMA!

Terima kasih atas bantuannya, semua!

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

*Karena bisa jadi ini Kagami (?), kita tahu kalau kanji 'ka' dari Kagami itu artinya api. Jadi butuh dipadamkan XD

** Pertanyaan umum yang saya ajukan kepada teman lawan jenis saya ("Kamu bisa suka cewe?")

A/N : Uh. INI APA?! Saya gatau mau ngapain lagi. Aduh. Itu di atas random banget ...

Yang penting mirip sama yang diinginkan Borru-kun 'kan? Uhukjauhbangetyahuhuk. Kamu request di saat lagi TO gitu yah. /curhat /padahalTOduduksebelahan

Failure banget.

Yah, saya ga bisa ngikutin arahan request anda karena itu jauh. Jauh sekali ... Yang anda minta jauh -..-" Jadi, ini pemikiran saya sendiri deh jadinya ... Dengan sedikit penelitian(?) Tapi, senang 'kan ada Kagaminya. Uhuk.

Akhir kata, saya seneng banget akhirnya bisa buat friendship!KuroKaga (ato friendship!KuroReader) XD Hohoho... /UANmendekatnak

Terima kasih udah mau baca. Mind to review? :D or should I delete it? O.o


End file.
